candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2016
01:56 Is chat Dead or not? 05:25 <3primetime3> HM, I see you got the rollback script hehe. 05:25 <3primetime3> You know, you can probably apply for rollback and actually get in the user group :P 05:27 I know 05:28 I added this for reasons: 05:28 * I'm I'm not a rollbacker in that wiki and I need to quickly remove vandalism, I will use this rather than the standard undo button 05:28 I found some vandalism and reverted it hours before 05:34 DEADING? 06:09 <3primetime3> You can request for rights, and you'll definitely get it. 06:15 <3primetime3> Hey. 06:15 Hey, Prime and AIDCG! 06:15 Wanna hear a horror story 06:15 <3primetime3> No thanks. 06:15 <3primetime3> But you'll probably tell it anyways. 06:15 I'll take that as a yes. 06:15 *thunder* 06:16 A long time ago... (Ancient Japan) 06:16 A guy and his son were starving, 06:16 And the only food they could eat 06:17 was their pet Dog. 06:17 They sliced open the dog. 06:17 But a wise man said to never eat it in the summer. 06:17 Otherwise, A curse will happen. 06:18 The mother said that summer season is nearing. 06:18 they CUT OUT a hole in his head, 06:18 But all there was no sight of blood. 06:19 Meanwhile, a blood trail was leading to the garden. 06:19 Um... Prime? 06:19 You listening? 06:19 3primetime3 06:20 PRIME! 06:21 <3primetime3> I'm here. 06:21 <3primetime3> I...got distracted. 06:21 <3primetime3> Sorry. 06:22 You listening? 06:22 <3primetime3> Sure. 06:22 <3primetime3> I guess.... 06:22 They cut off the dog's head 06:23 And after this, they forgot what the wise man said 06:23 They ate the cow, And the people were happily ever after. 06:23 OR WERE THEY? 06:23 *thunder* 06:23 <3primetime3> Haha. 06:23 The next day, they were going to find another cow. 06:23 *CONFUSED 06:23 I mean dog 06:24 They ate the dog, and - 06:24 OR WERE THEY? *thunder* 06:24 The next day, they decided to eat a cow. 06:24 On 12:00 noon 06:24 the sun set 06:24 <3primetime3> I feel like the dog right now. 06:24 And over a thousand howls of wolves were heardc 06:24 ARWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 06:25 and 06:25 A man was possesed 06:25 Animals went crazy 06:25 A man knocked on the door of the house 06:26 In creepy voice... 06:26 I...a....m...t..h..e...curse 06:26 *thunder* 06:27 The man took of his fake head, and IT WAS A MAN WITH THE HEAD OF A DOG 06:27 *loudest thunder ever :P * 06:27 The dog said in Ancient Language: 06:27 *Dogman 06:28 YOU HAVE SUMMONED THE CURSE OF THE DOGMAN! 06:28 A TERRIBLE CURSE WILL NOW HAPPEN! 06:28 SIEZE HIM, WOLVES! 06:28 The father ran quickly 06:29 The dogman carried a sharp axe 06:29 and killed the son of the mother. 06:29 The mother ran and ran, 06:30 The eyes of the dogman stared at the father 06:30 Who grabbed a katana (As I said, the story takes place in japan) 06:31 And WHASKED the head off, 06:31 But as a thunder was heard 06:31 it struck the deadbody And he came back alive HEADLESS 06:31 and the head floated back 06:32 The dog went crazy and a strange liquid was found where he stepped 06:33 The liquid was Poison and whoever licked it... 06:33 WILL BECOME A SLAVE OF THE DOGMAN 06:33 The dogman was killed, and 06:33 A rainbow appeared but 06:34 A trace of blood appeared... Saying 06:34 I.. Will... Come...Back... 06:34 TO BE CONTINUED 06:34 The Dogman 06:34 Chapter I 06:34 Was that scary or what 06:35 <3primetime3> I guess. 06:36 Hey 06:36 Prime 06:36 <3primetime3> Yeah. 06:36 Can you make a small movie like that 06:36 A short movie 06:36 A CCSW Production - The Dogman 06:37 <3primetime3> Don't think that's possible. 06:37 Nah, Use photoshop 06:37 <3primetime3> I'm not feeling well right now. Gonna leave chat. 06:37 Are you scared? 06:37 By the story? 06:37 <3primetime3> No. Just...not in the mood for this right now. 06:38 <3primetime3> I feel...empty right now... 06:38 Helloo 06:39 I'm also a rollbacker on Soda Wiki so I may request it a time to use WHAM. 06:39 As rollback, you can only use the "Rollback all edits" feature if a lot of spam/vandalism appears from that user/ip 06:40 Intresting fact, sir. 06:40 Did you hear my horror story? 06:40 Nooooo 06:40 <3primetime3> @HM, WHAM code? 06:40 Would you like to hear it> 06:41 <3primetime3> Not again. Not because it was "scary." 06:41 <3primetime3> I should just leave....... 06:41 Leave now if you want 06:57 Yes, I also have WHAM installed in my js 08:38 Felix 08:38 Ban my haters 08:40 Sure thing. 08:44 Hellio. I'm back 08:44 Welcome back. 08:45 If you found users writing bad words, ban them and welcome Felix 08:48 So Felix? 08:49 So what? 08:49 I found the emoticons MW page and no one should use bad words 08:50 See this to learn what should not be used in chat 08:50 I demoted chat mod by myself because of something happened. 08:50 I know. 08:50 I know 08:50 So... I demoted myself 08:50 I know you know, can you replace for a while? 08:51 yes 08:54 Can someone contact the admins? 08:54 They must put more bad words in Emoticons MW Page to display more red signs when written 08:58 109.194.18.181 is making unnecessary edits. 09:02 09:02 Needs a block 09:03 If I was an admin... 09:03 I'm reverting some of them now 09:03 use chats or hacks to beat this stupid level should be removed from these pages 09:04 I'm reverting vandalism now 09:04 I reverted some of them. 09:05 That guy is undoing that -_- 09:05 I will do that now 09:05 CC blocked him. 09:06 He banned for 1 month now 09:06 If he comes again with another IP, someone must lock them to autoconfirmed for a month 09:07 DCG changed ban to 3 days (Shortened it) 09:08 (sad) If he comes again, long block is needed 09:09 (happy) If he don't come, the wiki will be fine 09:12 HI olaf. Did you see vandalism? I and Felix reverted it. 09:12 I seen 09:12 That's good you two reverted it 09:12 You see my contributions. All are revertions 09:13 "Use chats and hacks to beat this stupid level" 09:13 Chats? XD 09:14 NEin. This is false and gibberish info 09:14 It seems that guy made a tupo :P 09:15 And now blocked and all edits reverted as of now 09:15 Hmmm, this seems to make a level easier, being on chat 09:16 xD 09:16 XD 09:16 But how? 09:17 Keep chatting and you will beat it xD 09:17 I'm enough but not as you know due to: Editing 09:28 (rofl) 09:28 (rofl) 09:28 o.o 09:28 o.o 09:28 o.o 09:28 o.o 09:28 o.o 09:29 (lol) 09:29 (lol) 09:29 (lol) 09:29 (lol) 09:29 (lol) 09:29 -_- 09:29 -_- 09:29 -_- 09:29 -_- 09:29 -_- 09:29 :) 09:29 :) 09:29 :) 09:29 :) 09:29 :) 09:51 Dead? 09:52 Felix, did you banned Baba? 09:53 Now he is globally banned 10:01 Baba was banned for two weeks by me. 10:02 Yes but after the ban she can't come into chat because...? Do you know why? 10:03 Global block. 10:03 global ban 10:03 I read it above. 10:04 1st position Mega and 1st Felix. Winners 10:06 But IDK why many users banned in chat earned a Global Block 10:17 Because they all are socks 10:17 So they won't go to other Wikis 10:18 Explain Olaf 10:18 We are just talking about sockpuppet global blocking 10:18 well 10:19 If they continue to cause havoc 10:19 What? Is Felix getting closer me? 10:19 I did heard I hold a blocking record, but is Felix getting close to break it 10:19 we report them to community Wikia and ask for them to be globally blocked 10:20 By the way. has the ignoring plan worked? 10:20 Yep 10:20 There was a troll here yesterday 10:21 we waiting until he left, then banned 10:21 Oh yeah? so were moment ago 10:21 waited* 10:21 What`? 10:21 I thought the plan was to just ignore 10:21 Yeah 10:21 And leave it alone 10:21 he left because he was fed up 10:21 ans then we banned him 10:21 No one told me you ban them after they leave 10:22 we were "feeding the troll' 10:22 Well, I gues that works 10:23 So we do this now often 10:23 next troll coming do nothing until he goes away 10:23 Then strikes 10:23 Does HM really live in Antarctica? o.o 10:23 Yeah, Mega 11:04 Hi Mossy. 11:05 @Bp101697 I waiting for NRN 11:05 Okay. 11:06 @Bp101697 now where are NRN are? 11:06 idk 11:07 @Bp101697 what your real name? 11:07 Ii's not appropriate to tell the real name. 11:07 So I canot tell it to anyone. 11:07 Sorry. 11:08 I never tell my real name to onyone in Wikia. 11:08 So you should not tell your real name to anyone as well. 11:08 @Bp101697 ok. 11:09 On Level 1154 pictures are you upload is on your facebooj? 11:09 Level 1154 Nerfed Version 11:09 Have you told your real name to anyone in Wikia? 11:09 @Bp101697 Nope 11:09 Yeah. 11:09 @Bp101697 I ask you 11:09 Level 1154 nerfed pictures is from your facebook? 11:09 I see your friend 11:09 Yep. 11:09 @Bp101697 your friends are college? 11:10 And I forgot to blacken my friends' avatars. 11:10 Yep. 11:10 @Bp101697 for me is fine 11:10 they are from King.com 11:10 I regularly blacken all avatars in the image. 11:10 Nope. 11:10 Facebook. 11:10 @Bp101697 But I synced from My Mom Facebook to King.com 11:10 My Mom is Level 1884 11:10 Now I'm on Level 1884 too 11:11 Because I was synced My Mom Facebook into King.com 11:11 I am disappointed Funky Farm. 11:11 Hi NRN. 11:11 Since there are many hard levels. 11:11 @Not real name I saw your channel 11:12 So I nerf some levels from my Funky Farm. 11:12 @Not real name you're record levels walkthrough with your screen recorder? 11:12 What Mobile Screen Recorder you use? 11:12 Hi 11:12 and what device you use? 11:12 Mobizen 11:13 Ill upload more 11:13 @Not real name My Ipad Mobizen is not free 11:13 but expensive... 11:13 Okay. I hide my friends' avatar in that image. 11:13 @Bp101697 now you're study on college? 11:13 Yep. 11:13 @Bp101697 first year college? 11:13 Yeah. 11:14 @Bp101697 what province you're live? 11:14 I already have told you. 11:14 Bangkok. 11:15 @Bp101697 I'm on Bang Pa In 11:15 Hi Rose. 11:15 Blackened. 11:16 @Bp101697 I use My Mom facebook to sync my progress 11:16 Now Mom is level 1884 and me is also 1884 too 11:16 Okay. 11:16 @Bp101697 do you have ever sync facebook into king.com? 11:16 No, I don't. 11:16 No one on CCSW members are friends... on king.com 11:17 @Bp101697 I'm alone on king.com 11:17 Level 588 I say very easy for this after nerfed. 11:17 You can add me mossy in king.com 11:17 @Bp101697 on King.com someone is top than me but unknown me and he is come from Hong Kong. 11:17 @Not real name yep 11:17 Email please 11:18 Ill reveal email in pm 11:18 On King.com need Email to invite you 11:18 Edwin? 11:18 Dont reveal my email in here 11:19 What? Mossy, what's thst player's name 11:19 *that 11:19 @Not real name I'm alone before you tell my invitation but someone is almost top than me unknown name but he is come from Hong Kong. 11:20 Mossy? 11:20 @Edwin91476 what? 11:20 @Not real name I was posted on your messages. 11:21 That player's name in King 11:21 @Edwin91476 my player on King is Mossy Mos Mario 11:22 Rebecca. But the email is same with me. 11:22 @Edwin91476 who is Rebecca? 11:22 My King account 11:22 @Edwin91476 what your email? 11:22 please post in private 11:30 CCJS done with 400 11:31 The latest episode was much easier than the previous 2 11:31 @Not real name I not see on My Favourites Friends list... 11:31 I accepted 11:32 @Not real name I known Accepted ago and I was posted chat on King.com 11:32 but still Not see your avatar... 11:32 now what levels are you on? 11:32 I'm on Level 1884 11:34 1880 11:34 @Not real name I was checked on map... 11:34 nothing happen... 11:34 even I reloading page... 11:35 @Olaf HI! 11:35 I need to friend on King.com 11:35 @Not real name reloading page is still not work... 11:38 Maybe glitch 11:38 @Not real name glitch? 11:38 reason why I cannot see your avatar or others... 11:38 or even My Favourite Friends list. 11:39 High scores is also not see you too... 11:39 I messaged you 11:40 @Not real name you message to me? 11:40 notification is still not work... 11:42 this is how my friend list look like 11:42 @Not real name wow many... 11:43 but why for me is still not work...??? 11:45 @Not real name I was saw me on your list 11:45 but for me still not see... 11:49 dead chat??? 11:50 ... 11:50 @Bp101697 HI! 11:51 I'm here. 11:51 @Bp101697 I having problem about King.com friends. 11:51 it have bad glitch 11:51 Why? 11:52 @Bp101697 I was invited NRN but glitch is it cannot see his avatar or his users... 11:52 even i sent invitation 11:52 and NRN is accepted my request 11:54 Eh? How to sync King.com account with my FB? 11:55 Use mobile 11:55 @Not real name use mobile? 11:55 Like log out facebook 11:55 I mean @Bp 11:55 @Not real name I log out facebook... 11:55 but still not work... 11:56 I cannot see user Not real name... 11:56 I check mobile is still not work... 11:58 IDK 11:59 How to add King Friends? 11:59 Now I can sync with FB account. 12:00 @Bp101697 but you can rename your username as your like once you sync on your facebook account into King.com 12:00 @Not real name problem is still not sloved... 12:00 I changed name. 12:00 Bp101697 12:00 @Bp101697 I will invite you 12:00 Email please 12:00 bp101697@gmail.com 12:01 Username: BP101697. 12:01 @Bp101697 your email was sended 12:01 Please accept into friend 12:02 I wil also invite you later. I can't accept in mobile. 12:02 @Bp101697 I was accepted on my computer web 12:02 at King.com 12:04 If I add others, I can give email others to add? 12:07 @Bp101697 sorry problem is same while inviting Not real name... 12:07 cannot see users... 12:09 Ah Bp, rated one of that episode 12:09 What's up Edwin? 12:10 What's up Mega? 12:10 Stuck at 1724. 12:10 Almost impossible level. 12:10 Far too few moves. 12:10 You got to be careful with Missmarshmallow 12:10 She's fragile person 12:10 @Bp101697 Level 1724 for me 4 tries NBU 12:11 1 star 12:11 1488 is not as hard as I think because of the new CB+Wrapped combination 12:11 @Edwin91476 reason why level 1488 is not hexagon now 12:11 What missmarshmsllow? 12:11 @Mega 12:11 So Mossy SE is enough for 1488? 12:12 Nope. 12:12 Hard or very hard. 12:12 But it's easy to make CB+Wrapped 12:13 @Bp101697 wow fast 12:13 How do you past level 1692? 12:13 Level 1711? 12:13 Level 1722 clusters? 12:13 Okay. 12:13 Passed. 12:14 1 moves left. 12:14 1 star. 12:16 @Bp101697 what level? 12:16 1724 12:16 @Bp101697 how many tries for 1724? 12:16 Around 10+ tries. 12:16 Color bomb + striped is essential. 12:16 Without them=lost 12:17 @Bp101697 1724 for me 4 tries 1 star NBU 12:18 1725. 12:19 2 tries 12:19 @Bp101697 1724 passed that time 12:19 3 stars 12:19 Yep. 12:19 13 moves is too few for that. 12:19 @Bp101697 1726 you play nerfed versions? 12:19 For me lot of boosters for impossible versions of 1726 12:19 During Sugar Crush at level 1725. 12:19 because i hurry up to beat game 12:20 And free lives when reaching level 1726. 12:20 Treasure Ahead event is started. 12:21 I passed level 1723 in 1 try with 204840 points. 12:21 And 1725, I get 824420 points. 12:22 @Bp101697 how many tries of level 1722? 12:22 Maybe around 10 tries. 12:22 For me Level 1722 1st try 1 star NBU 12:22 Or fewer. 12:23 This episode is really hard. 12:23 And boring. 12:23 Level 2471 - 1 cherries in 34 moves 12:24 14 move bomn 12:24 *bomb 12:25 Maybe 30 moves 12:25 1726 passed. 12:25 1 try 12:25 1 star 12:26 1727 :o 12:26 Many jellies in 27 moves. 12:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2471_(SCCS)_Notes.png 12:28 Seems 1727 is a reasonable hard level. 12:29 1716, 1722, and 1724 are too hard. 12:29 1718 is not IH. 12:29 How about that 2471? 12:31 @Bp101697 Please respond on your messages 12:31 please check 12:45 1724 is IH 01:02 Notice a small change with my avatar? XD 01:02 Seems the old ones are having a unreasonably long hair. 01:09 @Not real name Now I see the list now! 01:10 @Edwin91476 Someone is also come from Hong Kong too. 01:10 he is beaten the game 01:10 He is done 1910 levels 01:10 named King1400099412 01:14 @Edwin91476 respond please 01:15 dead chat??? 01:17 I don't have it. 01:19 @Edwin91476 king1400099412 he is come from Hong Kong 01:19 I see he is complete all 1910 levels 01:19 He is member on ccsw? 01:23 CLUSTERFUCK 01:23 CLUSTERFUCK 01:23 CLUSTERFUCK 01:23 CLUSTERFUCK 01:23 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:24 CLUSTERFUCK 01:29 @Olaf HI! 01:29 Do you want to join on King.com? 01:29 Friend with me 01:33 hi? 01:34 strangely today seem to be chat is not much active today... 01:37 @Olaf hi 01:48 I am on King.com 01:55 @Olaf HI! 01:55 I need to invite me into friend for King.com 02:02 Strangely today what wrong with this chat??? 02:02 now sudden death chat... 02:02 everyone leave me alone? 02:05 I am playing a gae. 02:05 *game 02:07 Hi again. 02:07 But I'm using my iPad instead of PC. 02:08 I am using my mother's laptop. 02:34 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ALevel_2471_(SCCS)_Notes.png 1 cherries and 34 moves? 02:34 @Bp101697 If level 1621 nerf into 5 colours? 02:35 Maybe not too hard or easy. 02:35 Many levels need timing like level 1642. 02:35 But 4 colours may easily fall cherry down. 02:35 I say it is not insanely hard if knowing strategy. 02:36 @Edwin Seems to be a tough one. 02:36 @Bp101697 if level 1261 into 50 moves? 02:36 VE. If nerf, 25 moves is enough. 02:37 Don't compare to 1688. 02:37 That is pure evil. 02:37 @Bp101697 If level 1275 is 6 colours? 02:40 Yeah. 02:40 You should. 02:41 @Edwin91476 I busy for fanon 02:41 CCSW is busy enough for me 02:42 It is not necessary to work too hard for this. 02:42 There are very many users to work for you. 02:43 @Bp101697 If level 140 have 7 colours like rainbow colours including cyan candy but not like soda just smooth looking like CCS Cyan candies 02:44 IH. 02:44 @Bp101697 7 colours is nightmare? 02:44 rainbow colours is nightmare for CCS? 02:44 @Edwin91476 hi 02:45 Talking about my fanon, at first my concept was to copy original level and modify by changing objectives, level types, and more, but now I abandon that concept and make levels with my preference. 02:45 If level 1154 have 6 colours order is 11 cyan candies 02:45 what happen? 02:45 Oops. 02:45 Impossible? 02:46 I confused your saying. 02:47 @Bp101697 I mean Lv 1154 have to be 6 candies colours and order need to collect 11 cyan candies. 02:47 what happen with this? 02:47 Not possible. Even 5.5 colors is ridiculous. 02:48 @Bp101697 that mean Impossible? 02:48 Yep. 02:48 Impossible is not possible. 02:49 @Bp101697 If level 1199 have 6 colours? 02:49 but 50 moves 02:49 Insanely hard or impossible for sure. 02:49 @Bp101697 If Level 1202 have 6 colours? 02:49 but no licorices 02:50 swirls too 02:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_459_(CCR) 8 ingredients in 30 moves with chocolate madness... 02:50 @Mossy maybe not that hard. 02:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2471_(SCCS) 02:50 Buffed to 32 moves/ 02:50 @Bp101697 If level 1223 have 50 moves but all icings are one layered and no stuck zone? 02:51 VE. 02:51 @Edwin How about my level 459? 02:51 @Bp 459 isn't too hard. SH 02:51 maybe M 02:51 VH is Rose's rating. 02:52 I don't think it is too hard like that. 02:52 How about 2471? 02:52 @Bp101697 quite same as level 459 after tornado removal 02:52 I think it is not too difficult if you are careful. 02:52 Conveyor belt takes at least 26 moves to take the ingredients to the drop place. 02:53 @Bp101697 If level 1232 have 50 moves? 02:53 @Mossy But choco spawners are shift up one row and the bottom contains chocolate. 02:53 @Mossy 02:53 Hard one, but not ridiculous. 02:53 Back in a monite. 02:53 @Edwin91476 If level 1244 have 4 colours? 02:53 *minute 02:53 because 1244 is underrated 02:54 why somewhat hard? 02:54 Idk. I say IH for that. I say Drizzly Dale has 4 or 5 insanely hard levels. 02:55 \o 02:55 @Bp101697 If Level 1348 have 5 colours? 02:55 and bomb have 35 moves 02:55 Finally I need to make Greensleeves to be more than 6.7 to 6.8 in mean. 02:56 Because I made it in Clover Cliffs. 02:56 @Edwin91476 what greensleeves means? 02:56 VE. I say level 1348 has 35 moves and 20-move bombs for nerf. 02:56 Level 1348 is Level 86's big brother? 02:56 A song. 02:56 And 5 colors. 02:56 And it is a waiting time of listening test in DSE exam in Hong Kong. 02:57 @Edwin91476 your Tv show? 02:57 And seems Seb is back, there are many levels are buffed. 02:57 nope. 02:57 If level 1351 is drop sugar chest every 2 moves? 02:57 instead of drop every 5 moves 02:57 I also don't understand why they make many unnecessary redesign (nerf). 02:58 I say it is much easier. 02:58 1351 is not IH. 02:58 Because maybe Seb is in vacation in that time. 02:58 @Bp101697 If level 1492 have 5 colours? 02:58 And levels are already hard. 02:58 Much easier. 02:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1212_(CCR) 1700's brother... 02:59 @Bp101697 if level 1788 nerf into 50 moves? 02:59 because 22 moves is Hell and 25 moves is insane 03:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_178_(CCR) @Edwin What difficulty for this? Clue: First version is 17 moves, 6 colors, 9-move bombs and insanely hard. 03:00 OMG 03:00 @Mossy maybe SE or M. 03:00 STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FANON 03:00 Caps Lock. 03:00 @Anca ??? 03:00 Excessive caps. 03:01 ^ 03:01 @Bp101697 If level 1789 have connected isolated board? 03:01 without sliding? 03:01 but with extra teleporters 03:01 Maybe still IH. 03:02 1 ingredient at a time makes it too hard. 03:02 Not sliding. 03:02 @Bp101697 if level 1789 dispensed all ingredients all at once? 03:02 @Bp for 178 nerf again? 03:02 Nerf once. 03:03 @Edwin91476 If level 1327 has spawn 2 marmalade? 03:03 instead of 8 marmalade> 03:03 becuase magic mixer are wild 03:03 Pass it in 14 moves and 5 colors with 4-move bombs. 03:03 *5-move 03:03 SH/M 03:04 @Bp101697 If level 347 have cb+wc again? 03:04 but layout still same as current version 03:04 but with 1 cb+wc 03:05 Maybe M-SH. 03:05 @Bp101697 If level 350 have 6 colours? 03:05 but still 40 moves? 03:05 NI. 03:05 @Mossy for1327 much easier. SE 03:06 @Bp101697 If level 377 has nerfed into 5 colours? 03:06 @Missy for 350 it's the old version 03:07 @Edwin91476 If level 350 old versions have 90 moves? 03:07 and bomb have 40 moves 03:07 still 6 colours 03:07 Then E/VE 03:07 @Edwin91476 If level 391 nerfed into 35 moves bomb? 03:07 @377 03:08 @Edwin91476 377 is nerfed into 5 colours instead of 6 03:08 E/VE 03:09 @391 then much easier. 03:09 @Edwin91476 I was post your private message 03:09 are you remember? 03:09 please check it out 03:09 ? 03:09 @Edwin91476 about your private message 03:10 @Moss If level 377 were jelly instead and all jellies are under the blockers and with 50 moves? 03:10 (All jellies a redouble.) 03:10 *are double 03:11 @Mossy 03:11 Btw, do you noticed a small change of my avatar? 03:11 @Bp101697 insanely sure 03:11 Yep, a major change. 03:11 Compare to yesterday. 03:11 @Mossy Because it is level 377 in my fanon! 03:12 @Bp101697 I was remember 03:12 when i visiting on fanon 03:12 Yep, 03:12 Level suggestions are from my fanon. 03:12 But difficulty colours is still old versions 03:12 I hope difficulty colour is back into our CCSW please 03:12 not new difficulty colours now we using 03:13 Yep. I don't want to change it because it is a huge job. 03:13 Mossy you can search Clover Cliffs in fanon :p 03:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_476_(CCR) Wanting level 147 with 25 moves? Try this. xD 03:14 :P 03:14 @Bp101697 If level 1129 have 6 colours? 03:15 and still 50 moves? 03:15 Reasonable :p 03:15 Probably a hard one. 03:15 BACK N TEN MINUTES. 03:16 I don't like buffing with adding one color, but I have done it in this. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_669_(CCR) 03:17 Past version has 5 colors and some bombs spawn, but now six colors without bombs and 40k additional points to pass. 03:17 @Bp101697 I need to take a bath 03:17 I will back in 30 minutes 03:17 Alright. 03:17 cya 03:17 Cya, too. 03:17 It's getting late. 03:17 See you tomorrow. 04:27 No. It is placeholder and fake 06:46 Hi emma 06:49 hi 06:49 Im editing in jelly wiki 06:50 And I only do RP and look for doing more dubbing 06:51 Me and my friend co-operate: I do audio editing and he does the last swipe by adding the track to video 06:53 Test 10:36 Oh yeah, I have been moderator for 6 months. Soon there's 7th month coming. Nothing's gonna stop me keep this chat clean. And not forgetting many friends, who keeps this clean with me. You are everything for me. 2016 08 05